Understanding - KageHi
by Chi Sensei
Summary: Five times Kageyama was dense and the one time he finally understood. First Haikyuu fanfic, also first try at 5 1 writing style.


1.

Volleyball practice have ended for the day and all the club members were packing up to go home. It was a tiring day for all of them, the exercise leaving them sore and hungry. Usually Kageyama would have bid them goodbye and proceeded on to eat (the hunger irritates him) then hasten to go home to sleep. Though, it seems that Hinata had other plans for the two of them.

"Kageyama! I've got vouchers for a nearby restaurant, wanna go together?" the cheerful boy had asked. He found himself agreeing without much of a thought. It was free food, after all, and he heard that the restaurant is famous for their pork curry.

He almost admitted that the dazzling smile was what prompted him to agree.

2.

It was the rain, Kageyama told himself. A huge thunderstorm was raging outside and Hinata would be stranded in the school. Plus, it was a Friday anyway, so he could always bike home on Saturday.

"Oi, Hinata, how are you going home?" Said teen turned around, startled. "A-ah, I'm going to ride the bicycle like usual, I guess..." he trailed off, a small frown appearing as the absurdity of the thought finally registered in his mind. "Baka, you'd catch a cold," Kageyama scoffed, then added, "If you don't mind, you're welcomed to stay over at my house for the night."

"Eh?! Really, you'd let me?" Hinata exclaimed with a smile that could possibly be bright enough to chase the storm away (Kageyama desperately hope that wasn't the case). "Yeah, you can go home tomorrow, when the rain stops."

"Then let's hurry up and go! I really want to see how you're room looks like!" The ginger grinned enthusiastically, grasping his hand and started towards the direction of the school gate.

If asked, Kageyama would fervently deny that he was blushing.

3.

Kageyama's house wasn't very big, so Hinata was supposed to sleep in his room. Since there was only one bed, one of them was supposed to sleep on the floor. However, the current problem was that neither one of them would let the other sleep on the floor, what with the thin blankets and the abnormally cold weather. In the end, they agreed to share the bed, much to Kageyama's dismay (delight).

Before he knew it, they were already snugly in bed and bundled up amongst the thick blankets.

Soon, his eyes adjusted to the dark, and upon focusing them he found himself face to face with Hinata. (He wonders why the room suddenly seems much warmer than before) The bed was originally meant for one, and thus they were pressed against each other, so close that Kageyama could hear the faint breathing of the other. Could smell the sweet scent of shampoo from his shower, could count the delicate strands of eyelashes on his (adorable) face, could get lost in those beautiful brown eyes- Wait, what?

"...Kageyama, are you staring at me?" Crap, so he's awake.

"Go to sleep already," he replied with a gruff voice, turning around so he was no longer facing the cause of his embarrassment. "M'kay, goodnight!" Hinata's soft laughter sounded like tinkering silver bells to his ears, a pleasant melody with its own unique blend of sunshine and tangerines.

"Goodnight," he choked out, heart beating like crazy and more awake that ever.

5.

Kageyama wondered when it all started. Was it because of Tanaka who commented that "You two are almost as close as Daichi-papa and Suga-mama", which resulted in a bark of laughter from Nishinoya and two very flustered seniors? Or maybe it was Asahi who gave them knowing smiles (about what, he couldn't guess) whenever he saw the two of them bickering during club activities. Or perhaps even Kenma, who spends so much time with Hinata that he grew jealous of them, though he'd rather die than admit that out loud.

Nevertheless, he was somewhat conscious of a change in his relationship with Hinata, and as he grew more aware of their daily interactions he caught himself doing things he used to think he'd never do, like how he treated the other to a drink after practice, or how they usually meet up during break to eat together.

"Kageyama, look out!" Nishinoya screamed and he barely had time to register the warning before the ball smashed into him. Taken by surprise, the setter was knocked onto the floor, thrown off-balance by the impact. "Ouch..." he grumbled as Hinata pulled him to his feet and asked whether he was alright (He thinks it went something along the lines of "Bakageyama you shouldn't zone out like that What if it was a match and we were losing Or even worse like if you injure yourself falling down")and he knew that their hands lingered for a moment too long when Tsukishima gave them a suspicious look.

1.

The sun was setting down the horizon, illuminating the school and surrounding buildings with mystic hues of orange and gold. The only sounds audible to the ear were their footsteps and the occasional rustling of leaves as the evening breeze passed by.

Hinata was strangely quiet as they accompanied each other to the school gates. Though, Kageyama got the feeling that they both savor this moment, walking with an exceptional slowness (the others have long since left the school).

"Hey," Kageyama broke the silence abruptly. When no reply was heard from his companion he tried again, this time louder, "Hey, Hinata."

Hinata replied with a distracted "Hmm?", casting a sideways glance at the raven-haired beside him, and Kageyama suddenly found himself as a loss for words, palms sweating and heart racing. As Hinata looked on curiously, he realised that he had an overwhelming urge to _just run away and never come back._

He halted his steps, trying to calm his racing thoughts and find the right words to say. "Hinata," he began, then hesitated, then continued, "Hinata, I need you to know something." He knew he had the fullest attention of his listener by now (he'd brag if he wasn't so damned nervous) and so pressed on, despite his mind screaming for him to stop before he makes a fool out of himself.

"I love you," Kageyama stated finally, hoping desperately that he didn't just destroy their friendship.

A few moments passed in silence as he continued averting eye contact, instead choosing to glare at the ground (and wishing that it would open up and just swallow him already). He almost didn't catch the soft reply directed at him.

"I know," Hinata said, and Kageyama finally understood. Understood the looks Asahi sent them, understood what Tanaka meant, understood that Hinata had, in fact, always known, and he saw, he _knew_ that Hinata feels the same, and he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time but he was too overwhelmed to even think anymore.

"Come on, I'll treat you today," Hinata spoke, sliding up to the dazed boy and giving him a quick hug. And Kageyama thought, as he sat behind Hinata on the bicycle with arms around his waist, that life couldn't possibly get any better.


End file.
